Our Promises
by Maze321
Summary: Ukai reflects about Kageyama and Hinata, and about how far the team could go. In consequence, he decides to make them a promise. Placed after the game against the Karasuno Municipal volleyball team in the first season. (This is the english version of "Nuestras promesas").


**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this translation is not so good. I'm not an english teacher.**

* * *

Hinata Shoyo.

Even though he has some remarkable athletic capabilities, his theorical and practical game knowledge his almost none. His passes and setts are terrible, his serves are nothing special, and his spikes will never get through a block with only brute force.

But despite all his flaws, Hinata has a characteristic that could make the difference. One that people thinks Karasuno doesn't possess anymore. He can fly. I'm not only talking about his gigantic jumps or his high speed, but of that freedom that being in the court gives him.

Hinata is the perfect description of a baby crow. Unexperienced, but full of potential and with an only wish: fly with the rest of the flock.

Now, with possibly his biggest strength already mentioned, it comes his biggest weakness: he will not be able to do it alone. In a real game, although his super-fast attacks will give us a lot of points, that is the only thing he can do, and to do it, he´s going to need the second part of his weird duo.

Kageyama Tobio.

He is the only member in the team capable of making a jump serve, and his passes are surprisingly good. His setts that could only be done by a genius, have an impressing precision and speed.

In summary, Kageyama is the perfect player, or he would be, if it wasn´t for his fatal flaw. Sawamura told me about the nickname the members of his last team had given him. "The king of the court", a name that many wrongly thought derived from his great abilities.

The tyrant king, some also called him. The lone ruler. Who made setts so fast and superb, that the spikers didn´t have time to touch. Setts that certain midget does not only spike, but that also give him the ability to fly.

Kageyama's way of playing continued, until the commoners decided to bring down the dictator and refused to complete his moves. That was the day that the coach had to put him on the bench, and that his reign of terror was over.

Without a team, it doesn't matter how good a player is because he won´t be able to play. That is the lesson that he must learn if he wants to improve.

Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio.

Once rivals, now teammates. They need each other to succeed, and the team needs both to win as a unit. I would laugh at the irony of the situation, but that wouldn't help us. Both hate each other, and I need to find a way for them to understand the other.

The people call Karasuno the crows without wings. Rivals that aforetime were strong, but now are just a shadow of what they once were. This team shows potential, but without the duo of idiots, the nationals are just a faraway dream.

I'm not blind to all the tension between the team during the game. Now I know the story behind. Three of the second years had quitted, the team's ace had run away, and the libero had been suspended, without mentioning the hate between two of the first years.

If they had shown me the team before this game, I wouldn't have believed that they stood a chance at winning anything, but now I see it. This are kids, with dreams that are bigger than what is healthy, but in the process of constant evolution.

Ties break and form, enmity is overcome, and finally, as cheesy as it sounds, friendship prevails. I learned that by only listening to them.

"While I'm on the court, you are invincible". This are the most ridiculous words I've ever heard, but they mean something important.

They are a promise. The promise that it doesn't matter how much they hate each other; they'll get over it if that means to achieve victory. Considering this, I see this team, and know that we are going to go far.

Sawamura, the team's pillar of strength, that with his feet firm on the ground leads his allies.

Sugawara, that with his kindness he understands every player, and he makes you feel like part of something special.

Asahi, the ace that gets through the enemy block, and in whom the team places its trust.

Tanaka, with his unmatchable fighting spirit and his impressive mental strength he keeps the team alive.

Nishinoya, the guardian deity that protects from the ground the ones that travel through the air.

Ennoshita, who seems to have won the respect of his teammates and, is one of the few that keeps undamaged his mental sanity inside this asylum.

Kinoshita and Narita, whom although they don't stand out as players, fight to keep up with the rest and support the team tirelessly.

Yamaguchi, that with a timid personality, searches for his own way to fight.

Tsukishima, one the best strategists of the team, that, taking advantage of his height, turns into the wall of the team.

Kageyama, the setter that allows his spikers to break through the enemy defenses.

Hinata, the ultimate bait, that, calling the attention of the rival, opens the way for the rest.

All individuals, some more committed than others, but all with the same goal.

They already made their promise, now I'm going to make mine. I'm not young, like them. I'm not a professor, like Takeda. I wasn't even a starter in my old team but, although I can't promise that we are going to win every game, I can promise that I'm going to help them find a better version of themselves.


End file.
